Użytkownik:Michalbr10/Psałterz
Ps 1:1; 2:1; 3:1; 4:1; 5:1; 6:1; 7:1; 8:1; 9:1; 10:1: "Błogosławionym jest ten człowiek Co umiał dostrzec ścieżkę Prawa, Choć obok była droga grzesznych I mógł wziąć udział w ich złych sprawach. On jednak bał się Ciebie Panie Bojaźnią czystą, przemyślaną I znalazł czas, by dniem lub nocą, Czytać Twą Księgę Praw spisaną. Nie jest więc dziwne, że szczęśliwy Z owoców pracy swej korzysta... Podobny drzewu co nie więdnie, Które ożywia struga czysta. A tego, co od Ciebie stroni – Choćby przebywał wśród wybranych – Wiatr sądów Twoich spotka w życiu... Zginie jak plewa rozdeptany. „Cóż to się stało, że narody W ukryciu knują plany zła I zjednoczone chcą wystąpić Przeciwko temu, co Moc ma? Przecież, im bardziej się tak srożą, Tym gniewniej walczą z władzą Bożą!” A Pan się śmieje z ich poczynań... Mógłby ich zniszczyć w gniewie swym, Jednak łagodnie do nich mówi. Mówi o dobru Władzy im: „Króla, co rządzi na Syjonie Ja osadziłem na tym tronie!” Więc chciejcie uznać buntownicy! Dekret samego Boga ten, Że z woli Boga jestem królem Panuję jako Jego Syn. On mi powiedział: „Złe narody, Żelazne berło pchnie do zgody!” „Dlatego ludy buntownicze! Najlepiej będzie, jeśli w czas Uznacie władzę Jego Syna. – Taką mam radę dziś dla was: „Wróćcie! Przy Bogu mocno stójcie, I stopy Syna ucałujcie!” „Gdyż jeśli tego nie zrobicie Spotkacie na swej drodze grób. Bóg zmiecie was z tej drogi buntu (Sędziów i królów waszych grup). Bo tylko ci się z czymś ostoją, Co się w swym życiu Boga boją.” O Jahwe, jakże wielu wrogów Czyha na słabe życie me I bluźnią Tobie Bogu bogów Że nie masz siły zbawić mnie... A jednak Boże, Tyś mi Tarczą W sławie podnosisz głowę mą I prośby moje Ci wystarczą Abyś z pomocą przyszedł swą. Sypiam bezpiecznie, pewnie wstaję Choć wokół mnie w tysiącach wróg Bo Ty mi Panie dłoń podajesz Abym zwycięsko z prób wyjść mógł. Powstań mój Wodzu! Uderz w wrogów Wyłam im zęby, szczękę skrusz, By Lud zbawienie odniósł w Bogu, By nikt nas nie mógł kąsać już...! Kiedy wzywam Cię Boże, Ty mi zawsze pomagasz... Sprawiedliwie mnie sądzisz, gdy przekroczę Twe Prawo Z utrapienia podźwigniesz swoją Ręką łaskawą I za dobroć swą tylko posłuszeństwa wymagasz... Czemu tyle na ziemi w ludzkich sercach próżności? Ścieżek kłamstwa Lud szuka, zakochany w swych planach. Czemu nie chcą się uczyć dróg wskazanych przez Pana, Skoro patrzą z podziwem na twór Jego mądrości? To jest Prawda o Panie... Niech zamilkną grzesznicy I na łożach rozważą, jakie złożyć ofiary Aby Ciebie przebłagać, unikając Twej kary Aby posiąść nadzieję w ścieżkach pełnych ciemności. Wielu mówi, że szczęścia można zaznać wśród ludzi Nie chcą widzieć światłości Twego Boże Oblicza, Nie chcą poznać tej Drogi, którą Ty im wytyczasz, Więc nie wiedzą jak wielką radość w sercach to budzi. Wlałeś Panie w me serce, radość większą niż z plonów, Zbiorów wina młodego i obfitej pszenicy! Śpię spokojnie, gdy strzeżesz, mocą swojej Prawicy Bezpieczeństwa mej drogi, mego życia i domu. Zwróć, o Boże uwagę, na modlitwę moją. Królu, proszę Cię... usłysz me błagalne słowa, Gdyż co rano przedstawiam Tobie prośbę swoją Wierząc, że Cię nie gniewa ma jękliwa mowa. Będąc Bogiem prawości, bezprawiem się brzydzisz Więc złoczyńcy nie przyjmiesz do siebie w gościnę Brzydzisz się obłudnymi i że kłamią widzisz, Ześlesz zatem zbrodniarzom zgubę za ich czyny. Łaski Twej dostąpiłem bojaźnią przejęty I wejść pragnę do Domu Twego, o mój Boże Upaść w hołdzie dla Ciebie przed Przybytkiem świętym Bowiem w sile Twej Prawdy, wrogom swym zagrożę. Więc wyrównaj przede mną swoją Drogę Panie... Ukarz wszystkich przestępców, knujących złe plany Niech im zgubę sprowadzi ich własne knowanie, Gdyż ich język schlebianiem zawsze był skalany. Wygoń ich za ich zbrodnie, za bunt przeciw Tobie! Wszyscy zaś, co Cię wielbią ucieszą się z tego, Bo jak tarczę Cię mogą mieć zawsze przy sobie Wierząc, że Ty ochronisz los sprawiedliwego. Nie karć mnie Ojcze w gniewie swym I nie ucz w uniesieniu, Bo jestem słaby w życiu tym I żyję w zatrwożeniu. Raczej mój Panie zmiłuj się Nad duszy mojej trwogą I ulecz chore kości me Bym Twoją kroczył Drogą. Ocal, o Boże duszę mą - Umarli Ci nie służą - W Szeolu, grobie wspólnym śpią, A żywym dni się dłużą. Męczę się, roniąc co noc łzy Obmywam płaczem łoże... Oczy od smutku puchną mi I... starość wkoło wożę. Odstąpcie precz! Wy, twórcy zła! Bóg widzi, że ja płaczę... Doszła do Niego skarga ma, Wnet hańbę złych zobaczę! Przyjmie błagania me mój Pan Zawstydzą się nikczemni Widząc, że zmienia się mój stan, A ich los, lęk odmieni. O Boże Jahwe, Tyś mi Ucieczką! Wybaw, uwolnij od wrogów mnie, Bo gdy zabraknie mego Wybawcy, Wróg mnie rozszarpie, jak wściekły lew. O Panie..., jeśli się pokalałem Jakąś przewiną na bliźnim mym, To niech mnie ściga mój nieprzyjaciel I godność zdepcze w proch butem swym. Jeśli płaciłem złem dobroczyńcy Niech w ziemię wdepcze skrę życia mą. A jeśli kłamią wszyscy złoczyńcy, To powstań Boże, niech w strachu drżą! Ty jesteś Panie Sędzią narodów, Osądź gromadę ciemiężców mych. Osądź ich w gniewie swym zapalczywym, Za tą zabójczą zaciekłość ich! Przyznaj mi słuszność dla mej prawości, Osądź niewinność w myśl Ustaw swych, Gdyż wiesz jak wzmacniać swych sprawiedliwych, Nieprawość tępić wśród ludzi złych. Przenikasz serca i nerki badasz, Tarczą się stajesz dla prostych dusz, Ale i gniewem Sędziego pałasz. Twoje wyroki, to strzały z kusz. Jeśli ktoś z drogi zła nie zawróci Ognista strzała dosięgnie go. Miecz wyostrzony przygotowałeś, Tym co w bezprawiu wciąż czynią zło. „Począł nieprawy i zrodził podstęp Jamę wykopał, by zginął brat Stale powiększał swoją pułapkę, Ale na końcu... sam do niej wpadł!” Nieprawi zginą od własnej złości Przemoc obróci się przeciw nim... Ja zaś uwielbiam Imię Wzniosłego, Za Jego dobroć, śpiewam Mu hymn! Jakże przedziwne masz Imię nasz Panie... Majestat władzy Twej zna niebo całe, A Mocą sprawiasz, że wszystko się stanie, Bo nawet dzieci oddają Ci chwałę, Twoi wrogowie upadną zelżeni, W triumfie zwycięstwa Twego powaleni. Gdy w niebo patrzę, na dzieło Twych dłoni Na księżyc, gwiazdy, co sam utwierdziłeś Czymże jest człowiek – bo wiem – że go chronisz, A nawet Chwałą go swą uwieńczyłeś? Władzę mu dałeś nad dziełem rąk swoich Choć stopniami niżej od aniołów stoi... Dałeś mu wszystko we władanie wieczne: Domowe owce i bydło wszelakie, Dzikie zwierzęta i ptactwo powietrzne Ryby płynące wciąż swym morskim szlakiem. Twej chwały w ludzkie nie ujmie się zdanie... Jakże jest przedziwne Imię Twe o, Panie... A ja chcę wielbić Boże ukochany Wszystkim, czym serce me jest przepełnione. O Twoich dziełach cudownie stwarzanych Śpiewać Ci będzie serce zachwycone. Bo tak się stało, jak Ty osądziłeś. Nie ma już obok moich licznych wrogów! Padli... Zniknęli, tak jak zamierzyłeś, Nie będą więcej bluźnić Bogu bogów! Czas już był wielki, byś siłą potęgi Królewski wyrok im wszystkim przekazał, I imię butne z zapisów Twej Księgi Na trwale Ręką swą świętą wymazał! Dlaczego padli, zamilkli w bezsile? Bo się zetknęli w swojej bezbożności Z Mocą Twą Panie... Więc ani przez chwilę Nie mogli błysnąć znaczeniem wielkości. Elohim, Bóg mój, jest Sędzią i Panem Tron swój ustawił pośród butnych ludów I sądzi wszystkie. I są ukarane, Gdyż szydzą z przestróg, wyroczni i cudów. Faktem jest Boże, że w czas utrapienia Uciec się można pod skrzydła Twej pieczy. Wiedzą to chwalcy Twojego Imienia I to ich cieszy, buduje i leczy. Głośno śpiewają o swojej radości, A śpiew ich wzniosły w melodii i słowach Jest zrozumiały w każdej społeczności, Jakby to była Twoja Panie mowa.... Chwilę się tylko czułem opuszczony, Lecz Bóg mój spojrzał na moją niedolę, I się zlitował... Zostałem zbawiony! Dziś w Świętym Mieście swą pieśnią Go chwalę. I gdzież są zbójcy? Co z nimi się stało? Gdzie są ci wszyscy, co jamę kopali, By w niej oglądać złowione me ciało? Sami w swe sidła przed Bogiem wpadali Jak łowne zwierzę. Każdy napuszony, Wikłał się w pęta swoich spraw nieczystych. Los taki z góry był im przeznaczony, Bo los bezbożnych to Szeol wieczysty. Kto jednak ufność pokłada w mym Panu, To choćby czuł się najbiedniejszym z ludzi Ma wciąż nadzieję na odmianę stanu Na to, że tkliwość Jego serca wzbudzi. Ludźmi są tylko poganie przed Bogiem I to przyznają, gdy będzie ich sądzić. Strach ich ogarnia, przestają być wrogie, Chociaż do końca nie przestają „błądzić”. Łaknę Cię Panie, Twojej Mocy szukam, A Ty czasami stoisz bardzo z dala. „Nie ma Cię w domu”, gdy do drzwi Twych stukam, A mnie strapienie od wewnątrz wypala. Mógłżebyś zimno patrzeć na wiernego, Który i wiarę czasem tracić może, Gdy go bezbożny dotknie do żywego, A w czas pomocy Twej nie ma, mój Boże? Nadto z ust pysznych, w swoim utrapieniu Słyszy jak bluźnią na Imię Twe Panie I drży, gdy przeczą Twojemu istnieniu, I za nic mają Twe święte przesłanie. O czym ma myśleć, kiedy na nich patrzy, Widząc, że żyją i się im powodzi? Czym ma ich „szczęście” sobie wytłumaczyć Wierny „sierota”, co z Tobą chce chodzić? Przeciwnik mówi: „Ja się nie zachwieję! Niepowodzenia mnie nie dotykają.” Sługa Twój słyszy, jak w pysze się śmieje Jak jego usta się naigrawają. Ranią go w serce przekleństwa złośnika Co wcale swoich czynów się nie wstydzi. Jak lew z kryjówki zabija i znika I jeszcze mówi: „Bóg tego nie widzi”. Skądże u pogan odwaga przed Tobą Taka, że w sieci wciągają wiernego? Taka, że gardzą Twą Panie Osobą I wiarę chwieją w moc cudu Twojego? Ty przecież widzisz trud i boleść wiernych Słyszysz, jak biedny Tobie się poleca. Nie każ mu wątpić... Dostrzeż tych niewiernych I zacznij gniew swój płomienny rozniecać. Usłysz pokornych, którym wzmacniasz serca I wiarę utwierdź w to, że im przewodzisz. Skrusz ramię siły, niech zginie morderca! Bym mógł uwierzyć, że wiernych nagrodzisz. Wznieś swą Prawicę tak wzniośle wysoko By mógł ją ujrzeć wierny i oprawca, By jak na ziemskiej płaszczyźnie szeroko Lud Twój mógł poznać, żeś Król i Wybawca! Za to Cię Panie czci lud Twój pokorny, Że mścisz nieprawość i stoisz przy „swoich”, Że gromisz pychę złych pogan, niesfornych... Za to się Panie Lud Twój Ciebie boi. Że nas umocnisz, że ucha nakłonisz,...Że wkrótce zniszczysz przyczynę postrachu,...Że nas, sieroty, swym płaszczem osłonisz, W to będę wierzyć, nawet w zgubnym krachu."